


Ten Feet Tall

by kissingandcrying (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kissingandcrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was an ecstatic father despite his son being a little... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Feet Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Castiel has a baby, Castiel and Dean have sex while he's pregnant (YAAAS)

Castiel had been paranoid about his pup from the day he was born. Riley was beautiful and while Castiel couldn’t have imagined a more fascinating baby, others weren’t as kind to a child who shared a two-colored coat when they morphed. 

The kid was born human - not canid - and until he started crawling around a presenting with his ears and tails on display but still with two pairs of very human arms and legs, Castiel didn't worry. It wasn't until he noticed the spotting on the kids ears that he thought there might be a problem, but Dean being the proud parents that he was had convinced him that it wasn't anything to worry about. That didn't mean that Castiel was crazy. 

“Dean,” Castiel called from the living room one day. He placed the Thomas the Tank Engine beside him and reached out to pull Riley into the gap between his crossed legs. “Come here.”

“Just a minute,” Dean called back from the hallway.

While he waited, Castiel looked his baby up and down starting with the hair on his head. It was a light brown, just like Dean’s. Nothing to worry about. It was when you got to the ears. With his shifter ears and tail on display, Castiel could see the difference. The two were a chocolate brown that could easily be mistaken for black in the right lighting.

“Change, baby,” Castiel cooed. “I wanna see your coat.”

Riley reached out and ran his hands up and down his fathers face, finger getting hooked on Castiel’s lip. Castiel laughed and bent down even further so that the baby could play with his face.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, entering the living room with a rag in his hands.

“Riley’s coat has chocolate in it,” Castiel said around the child’s fingers.

“Mmm,” Dean said as he tossed the rag aside. He seemed wholly unconcerned.

“Dean!” Castiel hissed, turning to look at him. The baby watched him closely and his mouth quickly turned down. When he started to sigh unhappily, Castiel said, “Oh, goodness. Dean, help me up.”

Dean ran over to take the baby from and then he reached out an arm for Castiel to tug himself up on. “Cas, I’m not seeing the problem,” Dean admitted.

“I think his coat is two colors,” Castiel said.

Dean tried to poker face it, but a smile cracked and split so quickly it was hard to believe he’d put any effort into stopping it. “Really?” Dean looked over Riley’s ears and then looked at his tail. It was thick with hair and the tips were certainly much lighter than the rest of it. “Shit. You’re right, Cas!”

Castiel shook his head and decidedly dropped the subject. Dean was too smitten with the child to worry about anything that wasn’t physically or emotionally threatening. Then again, if he’d been thinking straight, he would have understood the crux of Castiel’s anxiety. Canidae’s had one color coat for the most part and those that didn’t weren't favored by any social structures.

“Relax, Cas. I think his coat’s gonna be beautiful,” Dean said, and as if on cue, the baby in his arms burst into a ball of fur. Riley changed in the beat of a pindrop, arms changing into legs, nose extending, ears moving higher up on his head. Dean exhaled loudly and held Riley away from him, giving the child room to change fully for the first time.

Castiel yelped and changed, himself.

“Cas,” Dean said in awe. “He does have two colors.”

Castiel’s tail wagged excitedly and he jumped back and forth until Dean put Riley on the floor. Everything was splendid, Riley had changed. Even the coat was gorgeous. It was just the fact that others wouldn’t consider it so. It was different.

The pup bounced and nipped at his father’s paws and Castiel was so completely and utterly happy.

 

\- - -

 

Riley wasn’t three before people began to ridicule him. Out at the store he would get excited about food and change right in the aisle. A heavily pregnant Castiel would try and coax him into turning back so that they could get in and out of the store without causing a fuss, but it was always the case that someone was in the aisle with them and shooting dirty looks between Castiel and his son.

“You should dye his coat,” One woman suggested as she walked past Castiel.

“I don’t see why,” Castiel responded tightly. “I think he looks beautiful as is.”

The pup danced around Castiel’s feet before bounding over to the stranger’s feet and Castiel panicked for a minute thinking she might kick him. Instead, she bent down and put her fingers out so that he could smell them. “What are you gonna do if your next child comes out like this? You’ll have two -” and after clearing her throat, she stopped.

“Two what?” Castiel said. He put one hand on the cart and the other on his hip.

The woman shook her head and stood up straight. Without so much as a parting word she left the aisle. Riley continued to bounce around and yelp, howl, nip at everything he could get his teeth on (including the hem of Castiel’s pants), and Castiel rolled his eyes to keep himself from crying. His emotions might have easily been chalked up to his pregnancy, all things considered, but he still felt like shit. He reached out and grabbed four cans of beans and tossed them in the cart.

It wasn’t until they were driving home that Castiel truly understood the implications of what that woman was saying. Dye Riley’s coat! As if it were Castiel’s responsibility to make the decision to either hide Riley’s true coat and appease society or teach his son a lesson in accepting who he was early on.

Castiel was in a foul mood for the rest of the evening.

Dean returned from an evening run to find him slamming cups and bowls around the kitchen. He quickly changed back into himself, naked and shameless, and said, “hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

Castiel shook his head and apologized.

“Don’t apologize. Something’s eating at you. What happened?”

Castiel exhaled slowly and on the inhale burst into tears. Dean went to him and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders, hushing him softly and saying, “talk to me. What happened?”

“I don't know!” Castiel yelled against Dean’s chest. “No, yes I do. People want me to dye Riley’s coat.”

“Who does?”

“A lady at the supermarket.”

Dean huffed angrily and mulled over a response before saying, “Fuck the lady at the store, Cas. Our pup is beautiful.”

“I want people to like him!”

“I know. But we can’t make that decision for other people. We’re not changing shit about him because there’s nothing wrong with him.”

“Dean, I don’t want them to pick on him,” Castiel sobbed. “I want him to be happy.”

“He is happy! He likes television and rabbits and sometimes macaroni and cheese. Kids aren’t the problem here, Cas, it’s the grown ups. He wakes up every morning and looks at you and he’s happy. His tail is wagging or he’s talking to you while he’s playing with his cars and he’s happy, I promise.”

Castiel went with Dean’s rocking motions as he began to move them side to side. Castiel’s belly was pressed against Dean’s toned stomach and for a minute everything made more sense than it had been making, and then their littlest baby started to kick. Castiel stopped crying long enough to look down. "Oops, she's awake.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, she’s kicking me, man!”

Castiel pulled further away from Dean and took a deep breath, rubbing the side of his belly. Dean reached out nervously and did it, too, and Castiel moved his hand to lay it on top of Dean’s as the two of them felt for the bumping motion under their hands.

“All this excitement,” Dean said, “I wouldn’t stay asleep either.”

“She kicks most when you’re around.” Castiel sniffed. “Whenever I smell you coming she wakes up and moves.”

Dean laughed and reached his free hand up to hold the side of Castiel’s face.

“You wanna hear something?” He asked. “Riley came in yesterday while I was taking a bath and asked, ‘how tall is daddy’, and I said, ‘how tall do you think he is’. You know what he told me?”

Castiel shook his head.

“He said, ‘well, he’s got to be at least ten feet tall.”

Castiel was so startled he began to hiccup. Dean laughed and leaned in for a kiss that Castiel was too surprised to turn away from. When Dean pulled away, he kept his face close, lips hovering over Castiel’s as his hand remained comfortably on the other mans enlarged stomach.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“It’s the hormones,” Castiel responded. He leaned up again and shamelessly kissed Dean, licking out at his lips to get him to open them.

Dean softly nudged them backwards until they bumped into a surface that Castiel assumed was the refrigerator, and the two nipped and bit at each other’s lips, occasionally kissing and taking comfort in the sounds of themselves breathing with one another.

Just as Castiel was lifting one leg, prompting Dean to hoist him up around his waist (and there was nothing hotter than knowing Dean could carry his weight even while he was pregnant), Riley rounded the corner growling the noises of a defective engine. Castiel exhaled slowly and planted one last kiss on Dean’s lips before nudging him away.

“Let’s go play with your son.” He suggested.

“No, our son… until three in the morning, then he’s your son.”

 

\- - -

 

Dean wasn’t so quick to let Castiel venture out alone after the incident with the ruthless shopper. Instead of taking regular runs in the surrounding woods throughout the afternoon to cool off steam, he opted to stay inside and play with Riley. He also volunteered to take Castiel wherever he needed to go.

With their pup being too young to keep up with the strenuous form of running Canidae tended to do, Castiel was in charge of running Riley around the yard to build up stamina while Dean watched from the porch, arms folded over his chest and a big smile on his face. Afterwards, Castiel would change back, stomach still as big as ever and almost completely winded.

“It’s a good thing we made the yard bigger,” Dean reminded him one day.

“Yeah,” Castiel huffed, hand on his back as he leaned into it. “God, I feel like I’m about to explode.”

Dean quickly took Castiel’s arm and walked him to a chair, nudging him down into it. “Take it easy,” He said sternly. “I can run with him for a while.”

“Run him into a coma,” Castiel corrected. “I don’t think you know how fast you are. It’s not like he’s going to care if he’s getting heat exhaustion, he just wants to keep up.”

Dean laughed. “You keep up with me.”

“Years of practice,” Castiel said. He leaned back in the chair and propped his arm on his tummy. “This baby is right on my tailbone.”

Dean reached out and ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He watched his hands with rapt attention as they glided through and came out on the other side. “I’m glad he has your coat.”

Castiel turned to the yard where Riley was acting a fool. His coat was more spotted than it was when he had transformed the first time, and if the colors weren’t so strikingly opposite the fur would be easier to ignore. Dean’s coat was a spectacular brown that reflected light quite nicely, and Castiel’s was so dark it tended to suck it up. Having both on a pup was really something on the eyes. Regardless, Riley was beautiful with big, green eyes and a ridiculous personality.

“He’ll be running with you soon,” Castiel said. “What are the others going to say about him?”

“Nothing,” Dean insisted. “If they talk down on my kid I’ll beat the shit out of ‘em.”

Castiel side-eyed Dean, placated by his display of power. As soon as he saw Dean’s shit eating grin, Castiel laughed and smacked at Dean’s chest, pushing him away. “Go play, boss.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, saluting and jogging off of the porch after the small puppy who took off at breakneck speed the second he saw his daddy approaching. What a funny kid, Castiel thought. 

No member of a pack had to interact with surrounding packs, but it was encouraged. Dean was a popular Alpha and Castiel wasn’t jealous at all (no sarcasm intended) because Dean loved him well enough to knock him up twice and still want more. However, Castiel would often skip out on functions that involved those he wasn’t familiar with. It was part nerves, part impatience, part being between wanting to get pregnant and actually accomplishing it. Omega’s weren’t known for their social skills.

Riley looked like an Alpha. They’d know a little later but his personality was so very reflective of it. Despite all of this, if Dean took him out on a run for the first time and the Alphas of the surrounding packs didn’t accept him, it could ruin his confidence, his status and his entire future as a leader. Dean wouldn’t allow it, but fighting the surrounding packs wasn’t ideal either.

Castiel cradled his tummy under one hand and his head in the other. Minutes turned to hours and he sat in the slowly sinking sun as he listened to the happy yelping and yelling of his husband and child in the distance. He tried so hard not to stress out about it. Dean had told him not to, and Castiel loved to take Dean’s advice and shift it in his head so that it sounded like an order. Those were very hard to refuse.

He must have dozed off. Castiel awoke to a blanket woven around him and his head was rested softly on a pillow. He was in his bedroom and tucked neatly in and Riley was down the hall. If the splashing meant anything he was in the bath. If the tiny cackling was meant anything, he'd turned back into a little boy.

Castiel sighed dramatically and rolled over, going back in and out of sleep until Dean had put Riley to bed and was coming into the bedroom.

“Dean,”  Castiel grumbled.

“Cas,” Dean grumbled back happily.

“Dean,” Castiel repeated. He wasn’t being clear, was half in a sleepy stupor, but he suddenly had to say something. “I've been thinking and sleeping, and I've decided that I want you to fuck me.”

Something clanked. Who knows what Dean had been holding but it wasn’t in his hands anymore.

“Sorry,” Castiel amended. “Is that too forward?”

“Compared to the first time you asked me? Not really. You’re just usually not feeling too hot these days. I didn’t expect it.”

Castiel lifted his head lazily off the pillow, one eye still closed and his hair at odd angles. “I know. There’s a tingling feeling and I’m so wet I’m leaking. I think I want to be fucked.” Also, great, Dean was already in a towel. Fresh dick was better than “I’ve been running in the woods and I’m basically high off of exercising hormones” dick.

Dean put his hands up and made his way over to the bed. “Well start stripping, bitch.”

Castiel laughed and rolled over onto his back, kicking his way out of the blanket as he went. “Riley’s not gonna be asleep yet.”

As Dean climbed over the mattress to poise himself above Castiel’s body, he reached and flipped the baby monitor on. “He was out like a light.”

Castiel was waking up. He spread his legs as Dean climbed in between them and quickly undid the buttons of his pants. The sound of his zipper running down the track was exciting. Pregnant Castiel usually didn’t do sex, but he was feeling it tonight. His asshole was leaking and puckering and begging him to show himself off for his Alpha and Castiel wasn’t going to ask why.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean said, leaning down and nuzzling the warm juncture between Castiel’s neck and shoulder. “You smell so damn good, what’s going on with you?”

“I’m horny,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, okay. Any reason? ‘Cause I’m gonna need this to happen more often.”

Castiel shook his head, lifting his hips and sliding his pants down them. Dean leaned back on his haunches and Castiel pulled his legs up so that the pants would come off without Dean being in the way. Afterwards, he tossed them aside and placed his legs back on either side of Dean’s body.

“No clue, but I wanna touch you,” Castiel whispered. His briefs were still on but doing little to hide his tenting erection. He reached out and dragged his fingertips along the part of Dean’s chest he could reach. Dean growled softly and slowly moved back against Castiel’s body, mindful of the swollen stomach that was keeping them from getting too close. “I wanna touch you.”

Dean’s dick was massive. As the towel unhooked itself and fell onto the lower half of Castiel’s body, it sprang free, bobbing heavily between them. As Dean moved, the head of it tapped softly on the edges of Castiel’s briefs.

“I can’t take you throwing out scents like this, Cas, I swear to god,” Dean grumbled, nipping lightly at Castiel’s neck before working his way up to the man’s lips. As he reached them he blew on them before leaning in and sucking the bottom lip into his mouth. As he released it, he said, “You’re worried about Riley, but I think we know who we really need to be worried about.”

Castiel tilted his head back. His hair was falling against the pillow, sorting itself out from a long evening nap. He could feel Dean tugging on his briefs and he lifted his hips slightly. Dean ripped them in half, not willing to move again so that Castiel could undress.

Castiel's cock was significantly smaller than Dean's, though that wasn’t unusual if you considered how abnormally large Dean’s dick actually was. It wasn’t in Castiel to be nervous or critical about it, not when Dean showered it with as many compliments as he did.

“There we go,” Dean huffed.

Also, Castiel liked sex with Dean. He missed sex when he was pregnant, mostly. He wondered why his hormones didn’t want it when he had nothing better to do than lay around for all of those months. He barely even touched himself. Tonight, though, He was gonna let Dean mount him and fuck him slowly because that’s just what he felt like doing.

Dean took his time. When he tried to start with his fingers, Castiel batted them away.

“I’m leaking, just fuck me.”

Dean smiled and made sure that he was comfortably adjusted above Castiel’s body before diving in. No, not diving in, holding his dick loosely, lining himself up and sinking in. Gently.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Yes, fine,” Castiel sighed slowly. 

Dean grunted softly when he was halfway in and pulled back out. It was best to not push it all the way at first, not when it’d been so long since Dean had actually performed on a Castiel with child. Castiel’s body didn’t refuse and it certainly wasn’t objecting, but just to be sure, Dean was cautious.

Castiel hissed, “I need you to knot me.”

Dean nipped Castiel's shoulder in agreement, licking out soon after to apologize. 

It was slow and it took minutes of Dean working his hips in slow circles, deeper and deeper until his balls were resting on Castiel’s backside before Castiel felt that wave. Hard to explain outside of the fact that Dean was hitting it right, nice and slow, to the point that Castiel could feel his arousal peaking. 

“Mmm," Castiel hummed out, hands gripping the pillow beneath him. 

Dean, grunting with the exertion of pushing in and pulling out, turned and asked, “you good?”

“Yes,” Castiel sighed. “Yes, you’re always so good, Dean. You always make me feel so good.”

Dean was a controlled man. It was part of the Alpha package. The way he moved his hips, the way he positioned his chest, the way he held himself up with the strength of his arms, the way he made Castiel feel boxed in and safe. It was wonderful. Castiel’s stomach might’ve been in the way but Dean worked around it, kissing and licking at Castiel’s face as he continued to grind into him.

“I love you, Cas,” He said as Castiel begin to grind back against him. Letting go of the pillow, Castiel flattened his palms against the headboard and it was a bit awkward, but he needed something to push off of. He'd said slow but it wasn't enough. Now he was itching with the edge of feeling really fucking good, and he needed to scratch that itch so badly.

“Christ,” Castiel said, chasing the slowly building euphoria. At some point, sex turns from "relatively okay" to "fuck me, I need it hard, fast, jesus christ” and Castiel had made it to that point. "Dean, fuck me, fuck me," He chanted as he pushed harder off of the headboard. Dean readjusted himself, up on his knees between Castiel's thighs so that he could grip the man's hips and hold him still. 

"You want me to let you have it?" Dean breathed out. 

"Yes, Dean, please." Castiel begged. "God, fuck me,"

Dean had him. He held firmly and pushed back in so fiercely Castiel yelped, and then it didn't stop. Dean pulled out and pushed back in, and the headboard smacked harshly off of the wall. "A-ah, Oh my god," Castiel hissed, removing his palms from the headboard and dropping them limply at his sides. As if it sets something off in Dean, the man pulled out completely. He pushed Castiel's legs up as far as they'd go and then he wound his arms around the crook between his thighs and his hips, dragging him down to the edge of the mattress. 

It's easier this way to prevent himself from crushing Castiel's stomach. He's stood at the end of the mattress between Castiel's legs, and with his arms wound around the L Cas' Hips and thighs make he has enough leverage to pull Castiel against him as he pushes forcefully in.

It's magical and it works. The third time Dean ground into him Castiel sobbed out because, "It's so good Dean, I'm right there, come on fuck me," and Dean does. He goes as hard as he can until the smacking sound of their bodies is too much for him and he  _has_ to crawl back over Castiel's body, has to be kissing him and grinding into him at the same time. 

“God, right there,  _fuck_ ," 

“Chase it,” Dean ordered. “I want to feel you juicing my dick. You gotta earn this knot.”

Castiel reached behind him, fingers feeling where Dean is stretching him and he wants to push in, split himself even further but he chooses not to. Instead he uses both hands to spread his cheeks further. There's an unruly amount of slick being pushed from his body and it sounds so filthy. 

“That’s it,” Dean breathed. “Come on, bitch, chase it,”

Somewhere between the thumping of the headboard on the wall, the thwacking of Dean's balls against his ass, the squelch of the slick trying to get them both to come, Castiel is overwhelmed and he screams as he comes, ass clenching and milking Dean's dick.  

When Dean came he was silent. He grunted and then whined and then his hips pushed him in so deep that Castiel's hip twinged uncomfortably. There was a heat in his body and then there was a stretching and Castiel should've just slipped his fingers into his ass because he could've taken it. 

“Oh, God,” Dean huffed, “I’m so fucking stupid. How the hell am I supposed to lay down.”

Castiel tried to sympathize with him for a second, and then he burst into laughter and Dean had to cover his mouth. Castiel was comfortable. Dean would be stuck testing his strength as they stayed tied for a good half an hour, Dean hovering over his tummy and talking about how he hadn’t thought this through all the way. "Can we go sideways?" Dean asked.

"My leg..." Castiel reminded him. "Just give us another half an hour."

 

\- - -

 

When the new baby came she was adored by everyone, but especially by Riley.

It was raining heavily outside and Castiel went into labor in the afternoon between a game of cops and robbers. Dean had gone back to running during the day.

It came on in a matter of minutes and Castiel began to panic.

“Oh, Riley,” Castiel groaned. Dean would be back soon and Castiel wouldn’t have the baby by then, but there was an issue. He had decided to change to have this baby but he couldn’t leave Riley unprotected and the kid was at an age where he wouldn’t do anything he was told to do. It was easier on Castiel’s body to have a morphed baby in a morphed body, so it was worth a try. “Riley, you need to change,”

“What’s wrong?” Riley asked quietly. “Daddy what’s wrong?”

“I need you to change,” Castiel asked again between gritting his teeth and holding his back.

“Okay,” Riley said, but he didn’t change. He ran off into the kitchen.

“No! Riley!” Castiel called after him.

The kid was in a world of his own. He was rustling around in something and Castiel couldn’t take just standing around, so he went into the living room and laid down on the couch. Maybe if he changed, Riley would change but he wouldn’t be able to change back until after the baby was born. The stress and pain wouldn’t register the same in his Canidae form.

“Oh, god, save me,”

Riley ran back into the living room with a bowl of ice in his hands. He laid it on the floor beside his father and reached out to push some hair off of Castiel’s head. “Here,” He said, “I got you something.”

“Thank you, baby,” Castiel whispered. “I need your daddy.”

“He’s coming!” Riley yelled. “I heard him!”

The little boy climbed up onto the couch and snuggled himself against his father’s body, curved around his father’s large belly until the front door exploded from the force of being kicked in.

“Cas!” Dean screamed into the house.

“I’m fine,” Castiel called back. “Just having a baby.”

Dean rounded the corner in complete dismay. “Oh, I smelled you all the way out in the woods! I thought you were hurt!”

“I am hurt,” Castiel ground out through another contraction. “Please grab your son. I’m changing.”

Dean ran to the couch and scooped Riley up into his arms. “Come on, big man, you wanna go running?”

Riley squealed playfully and burst into his speckled coat. Dean put him down and follow suite and, soon thereafter, all three of them were wolfed out and running to the woods in search of a nest.

Castiel slowly fell behind Dean’s lead and Riley leapt happily alongside him, yelping and barking for attention. He’d never been this far out of the way. Their house and the soft woods replica in the backyard were safe, but Castiel’s instinct was telling him to go out into the wild and push and naturally Riley was invited.

When Dean found a suitable patch of woods and it was quiet, the trees were thick, the rain was slowing, he began to pick up leaves and run them into a pile. Riley copied, picking up large bundles in his small mouth and dropping them on top. As he trotted by, Castiel stuck out his tongue and ran it along his fur in thanks.

When the nest was done, Castiel hopped into it.

It was hours before the baby was born. She came out with four legs and a solid coat of soft brown that Castiel immediately began to tend to. Dean’s color. That was perfect. Dean whined and Castiel invited him up onto the mound and Riley invited himself and they all curled up in one another, surrounding the newest member of their family.

Eventually the rain slowed to a drizzle and a few Alphas came into the clearing. Dean perked his head up and looked all of them over. When he showed no sign of hostility, Castiel assumed he knew them, but it didn’t ease his rising panic.

As soon as he began to whine, Dean growled softly in warning because what Cas didn't want Dean didn't want, and if that was another set of wolves in his space then so be it. They stepped away one by one, but Riley (always copying his father) jumped up angrily and started to bounce around, yipping and yowling at the Alphas in the clearing.

Dean hopped up and grabbed him by the scruff as he began to approach them with his teeth bared. He carried him back over to Castiel and the baby, dropping him off. Castiel went between licking his baby girl and watching the reaction of the other Alphas. They seemed curious, but they were emitting a frustrated scent that Castiel didn’t like.

Dean smelled it, too. He lowered himself outside of the nest and crouched down, teeth slowly showing as he tried to tell them  it would be best if they didn’t try and introduce themselves today. Maybe they should just clear out.

After some hesitation, they went away.

The rain picked up again but it cooled everyone off, Castiel included. Riley was still yapping, but was more concerned now about licking his baby sister than trying to chase off Alphas of other packs.

It took a day for the baby to change human. That seemed to be the way. Born a Canidae and they’d be human in a few hours, born a human and they’d transform after a few weeks. Even so, it wasn’t a perfect morphing. She kept her tail and her canine ears. The young girl was crying and screaming for a bottle, and at the noise both Riley and Dean changed human and they all went back to the house together.

“Come on, Riley,” Dean prompted as they went back. The boy was going out of his mind. His attention was split between the crying baby and the new, wide area he had forgotten to explore.

“Riley,” Castiel said. “We have to get home.”

“Lookit!” Riley screeched.

Dean followed Riley’s line of sight. Castiel looked up and gasped, shocking Riley back into transforming again. At the sight of it, the Alpha’s in the treeline growled and barked in unison.

Dean burst forth in a blur of thick fur and was immediately on the offensive, nudging Riley back with his nose before turning back to the pack of assholes waiting to do something stupid. He’d already told them to leave and they’d come back to get a closer look at his pack.

“Riley,” Castiel called, voice cracking. He moved over to pick the pup up, hoisting him under his arm. The pup wiggled and snapped because Dean was rumbling and slowly inching forward. His hair was on end, tail stiff as a board and twitching on the ends. Castiel had to get going. The baby couldn’t be exposed to this weather or these animals. He took off, a large bundle of fur under one arm and a crying baby in the other.

As he reached his house he could hear an awful caterwauling sound echoing out of the trees. It wasn’t Dean’s, thank god, but he couldn’t leave the children to go and investigate, so instead he set Riley free in the house to let off steam before closing his broken front door, taking the baby to the couch and holding her tightly.

Castiel worried for two hours and then Dean came stomping in the already fucked up door. He rounded the corner like he’d seen someone set on fire.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked.

“Nothin’, I just… wanted to make sure you were here,” Dean said with a sigh of relief.

“Dean, what the hell happened!”

“Nothing, it was just… just…” Dean put his hand on his hip and bit his lip, thinking carefully of his response. “I’m sorry, Cas, I just lost my temper.”

“You didn’t lose your temper for no reason. They were stupid to have re-approached us on the walk home. What’s wrong with them!”

“One of those men, his wife has been out of sorts lately. She’s been scenting me and trying to mark me and we can’t figure out what’s wrong with her,” Dean said suddenly. “I’m… I should have told you. I didn’t want you to worry about it. It was unusual. He said they went to a doctor, it was okay. Anyway, you were havin’ the baby and throwing out all kinds of markers and she caught a whiff of it and wanted to come and see. Uhm, but her husband had told her she couldn’t because he knew she’d lose her cool and I’d kill her. The men came to see the baby for her, but they didn’t know about Riley… or, uh… or his coat. They didn’t “appreciate” him jumping at them and they came back for an apology and I just got upset. They’re a bunch of pricks. I don’t know why I run with those asshats.”

Castiel pulled his legs up onto the couch. He was already exhausted, but he’d known what kind of people an Alpha like Dean would attract. A bunch of high profile, blood purity crazies who weren’t interested in a pup whose genetics weren’t up to scratch. Half manic with a lack of sleep, being soaked through and cradling a screaming baby, Castiel almost passed out.

“Take the baby,” Castiel begged. “Dean, take the baby, I need a minute.”

“Hey, hey, stop!” Dean said quickly. He moved over to the couch, taking a seat beside Castiel.

Riley’s chances were so slim. Alpha or not, he might not have a pack and it was Castiel’s fault. He might grow up to be outcasted, made fun of, killed and it was all Castiel’s fault.

“Dean, they can’t kill him!” Castiel cried hysterically. “Dean, please,”

Castiel was too tired for this shit.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Dean chanted, pulling Castiel and the baby against his chest. “They don’t count as anybody. They don’t make any rules. I told you before, they’re not gonna touch him.”

“Oh, god,” Castiel said. His nose was running against Dean’s shirt and the baby was still crying, still not happy with the mood of her company and probably still hungry.

“Come on, shhhh, it’s not that bad. So he’s got a different coat? I don’t see the big deal and if they wanna make it one, I’ll fucking tear their legs off. That’s it. Power’s in charge and I got it now,  and Riley’s gonna have it and everyone’s gonna love him.”

Castiel cried on anyway. Dean was confident on behalf of all of them because Castiel hadn’t slept in a longer time than he could take and all he wanted for Dean to do was keep rubbing those circles on his back.

“Dean I need you.”

“What do you need me to do, Cas.”

“I need you to stay right here because I can’t handle all of this.”

“Alright, I’m gonna stay right here,” Dean said softly, “but the baby needs a bottle, so I’m gonna make that first.”

Castiel leaned up and kissed him because he needed to, and then he pulled away and laid back on the couch as much as he could, still cradling the little girl comfortably against his chest.

 


End file.
